fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Corinth
Corinth Iron, blood and ash are the way of life of the Northern Corinthians, whom surround their cities in skyward walls of steel, and who are ruled form the fiery heart of a volcano. The fierce and stern hearts of men harden in North Corinth Southern Corinth is an arid desert setting, settled by ancient distant Skadi who left the cold north. Some culture is shared but the Southern Corinthians have deviated somewhat from their sister culture in the north. A country forged by the iron found deep within the mines in the north, Corinth is a country united by their military. Smoke belches from the mighty Corinthian forges, steel is exported by the cart loads, legions of men toil away in the forges to make steel for the soldiers training day in day out to defend their borders. The while the hardy workmen from the north carve out mines and mountains, the southerners ferry caravans of food and men into Corinth's industrial and military machine. This cycle was refined for decades, turning the nation into a powerful bastion who cannot be underestimated. Military Corinth had always focused on a highly efficient hierarchical military with little space left for disobedience from the common man. Each is expected to perform as they are told to the best of their effort. For the past few decades however, changes into core military doctrine of Corinth shifted focus to flexibility and adaptability in combat. Soldiers of in Corinthian army are rigorously trained with various weapons, each soldier attends regular classes in small unit tactics and how to operate independently of a rigid structure. The Black Guard Although the common infantry man is nothing special to speak of, Corinth maintains a large population of dedicated soldiers that all join an elite Corinthian infantry corp, the Black Guard. Boys and girls trained from childhood in the art of warfare. Taught by experts hired from various countries in the art of combat, by hand and with various weapons. Corinth stands out in this matter, as they teach this elite corp of soldiers augmentation magic giving them faster senses, reaction speed, resistance and even healing in some cases. The final product, once the trainees reach their late teenage years, is a warrior trained from birth capable of strong augmentation magic, skilled with a blade, a spear and various magic tools as they are with their hands. Jaegers will usually specialize with the shield and spear, a short sword as their backup weapon, they bear full plate armor during combat and use horses when they can, but prefer to slug it out on foot when in armor. Dragoons on the other hand will specialize in mounted combat at range and in melee. This combination of foot soldiers and cavalry make for a potent fighting force. The Grenadiers group will employ magic ranged weapons. All Black Guard however, can fight in close range when engaged and all carry a custom Corinthian saber, many of these past down for generations. Navigation Category:Nations Category:Needs More Info